Sleeping Wataru
by Zang
Summary: Unknown to Wataru, both Yuichi and Asaka loved to see his pictures.


**Sleeping Wataru**

**Summary:**

**Unknown to Wataru, both Yuichi and Asaka loved to see his pictures****.**

**All disclaimers apply. Only The Ring Finger Knows isn't mine. I don't gain profit ****or money ****by writing and posting this story.**

.-.-.

Yuichi Kazuki was deeply startled as Wataru Fujii, a boy a year younger than him, in a sudden jolted as if lightning had struck him.

"Wataru, what's wrong?" Yuichi asked, bewilderment coloring his deep voice.

Instead of answering his boyfriend's question, Wataru stood up abruptly and groped his pockets thoroughly. Frown marred his small face, his eyes were wild. The wind swept his unruly hair.

"Wataru, what happened?" Yuichi reiterated. Following the boy, he also got up from his sitting position. They were at the veranda in Yuichi's apartment. As usual, Wataru visited Yuichi's place every weekend, just like he did now.

"I'm searching for my cell phone," was Wataru's prompt answer. Wataru strode quickly to the living room, where his bag lay on the couch. He looked for the device there, but found nothing.

"Where did the last time you put it?" Yuichi quietly asked the moment he entered the room.

"I forgot," Wataru remarked somberly. "I thought I already shove it in my pocket."

"Calm down," Yuichi grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and made him sit down on the couch. "Take a deep breath and think. Perhaps it's in this place. No need to panic."

But Wataru shook his head violently. "No, if it is so, I would have remembered," he immediately denied Yuichi's opinion.

"How about inside your bag?"

"It's not there."

Yuichi recognized the distress flashed in Wataru's midnight orbs. He knew Wataru wasn't that reckless, leaving his stuff somewhere, but perhaps today the younger boy really did forget.

"Hope I'll just find it here," Wataru freed himself from Yuchi's firm grip, and once again examined his pockets and bag, slower than the previous. Deciding to help, Yuichi took out his phone and dialed Wataru's number. It was connected but not answered.

"Maybe you lost it," Yuichi ventured to voice his thoughts. When Wataru didn't respond and kept on wearing a worried expression on his face, Yuichi inhaled a deep breath. "If it's lost, I'll buy you a new one," he offered. Yuichi thought that hearing this Wataru would calm down, but he was wrong.

"Thanks, it's very kind of you, but no! I should find it, no matter what."

"I just knew you are so attached to your phone that you grieve too much for it," Yuichi said. He sat down beside Wataru and ruffled the boy's hair in a soothing manner.

"Because there are some pictures in it that I don't want people to see it," Wataru murmured lowly under his breath.

Now Yuichi was interested. "What pictures?"

"Uhm, nothing," Wataru nervously glanced at him and wore a sheepish grin.

"You took pictures when we were kissing?" Yuichi asked. He was amused when he saw his Wataru blush madly.

"No!" was the brief answer.

"Are they the pictures when we were making out?"

"Hell no!" Wataru blushed profusely. "You watch gossip on TV too much," he pouted indignantly, which secretively Yuichi thought it was cute.

Nowadays the gossip that was popular around the people was about the famous artists' pictures or videos that accidentally found by unwanted people then uploaded in internet.

"No perv pictures or inappropriate videos," Wataru snapped noticing a lecherous smirk played on his gorgeous boyfriend's visage.

Yuichi's smirk turned into a wide grin. "So, what pictures are there?" he repeated.

Wataru fidgeted apprehensively. "Days ago while I was sleeping in the living room, Karin captured my pictures. She thought they're amusing and forbade me to delete them, so I complied."

Yuichi wanted to tease Wataru's sister complex but decided to hold it. He knew how close the siblings were, and how dear Wataru was to his younger sister.

"Let's try to find your phone, then," Yuichi came up with a new resolve. He got up and waited for Wataru to do the same. He was intrigued by the pictures. Not that he didn't know how irresistible was Wataru's face when the boy was in peaceful slumber. "Before we got here, where were we? Ah, in the cafe own by old couple."

"Yeah," Wataru contemplated. "My phone was still with me back then. How could I forget that!" he smacked his forehead.

"Let's check it out there!"

Unfortunately, once the boys got to the cafe, they didn't find what they had been searching for. They had asked to the old couple but they answered ,"No." Wataru sat dejectedly.

"Wataru?" Yuichi softly called out his lover's name. He rubbed a circle on the back of Wataru's hand.

"Perhaps it's really lost," Wataru managed to from a small bitter smile. "I was careless."

Yuichi shook his head. "People make mistakes sometimes. Let's buy you the new one."

"No, you don't have to," Wataru briefly refused. "It was my fault, and I don't want you to..."

"I insist," the older boy persisted. "Besides, without the device, I won't be able to keep in touch with you anytime."

Both boys kept arguing when Yuichi's phone rang. Yuichi's blue eyes widened noticing Wataru's number appeared on the screen. "Hello?" without further ado he answered it.

A deep and calm voice greeted his ear. "Hello, Kazuki-kun? This is Asaka."

Yuichi went rigid. "Asaka?" he repeated the name uneasily. "How could Wataru's phone be with you?" he spat suspiciously. Across him Wataru gawked.

"I found it in the cafe," Asaka was unfazed. "I intended to return it to Wataru-kun, but since I didn't know where he was, I called you."

"We're still in the cafe," Yuichi harshly informed.

Not too long, a tall and handsome man in his early twenty entered the cafe. He smiled brightly noting Wataru.

"I found your phone some time ago," he kindly explained after taking his seat. "First I checked the name list, and I found Kazuki-kun's name on top. But I thought Kazuki was popular name, so I checked the Gallery menu. And I saw your pictures."

Wataru was relieved. He held his silver cell phone tightly. "Thank you, Asaka-san," he bowed gratefully.

"Anything for you," Asaka flashed him another sincere smile.

Yuichi didn't like it. Of course he was thankful that the phone was returned, but the fact that it was Asaka, he couldn't help the jealousy that slowly eating him. After Asaka had gone, Yuichi stared in awe at the pictures that Wataru had been fussy about.

Wataru looked peaceful and cute. His untidy locks were spread on the pillow, and his expressions were serene and innocent. The younger boy was absolutely a heart-throb.

Of course Yuichi transferred those lovely pictures to his phone via Bluetooth.

.-.-.

In an exquisite apartment, Asaka kept his eyes on the pictures of his crush. He was heavily attempted to use them as his desktop's pictures on his laptop, but decided to fight the urge. Before returning Wataru's phone, he had secretly transferred Wataru's sleeping pictures to his phone, and then saved them too on his laptop.

He wasn't a kind of man who liked to peek into other's private stuff, but it had been coincidental that the phone he had found belonged to Wataru. It was like a blessing that granted him to take a look into the pictures, so he didn't waste the opportunity. By sending them to his phone.

Asaka had a thought that he would never get bored staring to the boy's sleeping expressions.

Unknown to Wataru, both Yuichi and Asaka loved to see his pictures.

.-.-.

**The End**

.-.-.

A/N: It's been long time since I wrote in English (Post Your Thoughts doesn't count since I wrote it ages ago, actually), so forgive me for my clumsy choice of words and grammar. It took a great effort for me to write this. Fyuuhhh!


End file.
